Around the Garden
by LeasaSTX
Summary: Delia only had three things that she wanted to pass onto Ash. One of thise things was gardening.


**This is my second Pokémon fic and I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo**

Delia had only three things that she wished to pass onto her son: the first was how to clean, which included how to use a vacuum and the difference between detergents. Second, how to cook(it was a struggle but he did manage to serve some pretty good scrambled eggs). Her final goal was to teach him how to garden. It was something that her own mother had taught her, saying that if she could take care of a garden, then she could take care of anything. The amount of attention, patience and stamina needed in growing a simple flower was part of the reason Delia wanted a child.

Of course she knew that growing a tulip was completely different than raising a kid but she had learned the basics from her victory garden. And she knew the meaning of "growing like a weed" better than anyone.

It was early morning, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. She had been woken up by the usual Spearow wake up call and was making her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. She began making some coffee for herself and smiled at yesterday's remnants that were scattered around the room.

Two days ago, Ash had come home with his friends from Alola and had this idea that he wanted all the rest of his friends to meet them. So by noon yesterday, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were all packed into the small Ketchum house. There was a huge mess in the kitchen that comes with a large gathering: dirty plates in the sink because they wouldn't all fit in the dishwasher, various berries lay strewn on the counter and a couple of empty boxes of snacks and pokefood on the floor.

Delia loved it. Anything that could put a huge smile like the one she had seen on Ash's face when the last of his friends had walked through the door made her happy.

When her coffee was done she filled a mug and took a sip, reveling in the taste. She glanced out the window and was quite surprised by what she saw.

Ash was bent over a flowerbed with a small weed in his fist, other hand going for another one. His face was calm, zen even and Delia had to do a double take. She had only ever seen that kind of peaceful face on her son when he was sleeping never when he was awake. He was always either excited or determined and on the very rare occasions angry and sad. But never had she seen the look of calm that was on his face.

Delia couldn't help but smile. Her baby was seventeen now and was taking care of her garden just like he did when he was ten.

A floorboard creaked begins her and she turned and saw Serena, hair still messy from sleeping and eyes watered from yawning. Serena paused when she saw the older woman in front of her.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Ketchum," she said a little awkwardly.

Delia smiled. "Good morning sweetheart. I made some coffee, would you like some?"

"Sure," Delia pulled another mug from the cupboard and poured her share, handing it to the girl who gave her thanks.

They both sat at the small table and Serena looked around a little guiltily. "I'm very sorry about the mess."

Delia waved it off. "There's nothing to be sorry about dear. It's a child's job to cause a little havoc."

Serena laughed a bit. "Yes, I guess you're right."

Delia hummed. "So, what are doing up this early?"

Serena took a sip of her coffee. "I'm used to it. My mother is a Rhyhorn racer and she would get me up at the crack of dawn to train with her."

"I see," Delia laughed. "I wish Ash shared that trait."

"What do you mean?"

A fond look crossed Delia's face. "I doubt he ever told you this because he's too embarrassed but the day he started his journey, he overslept and by the time he got to Professor Oak's, all the starter Pokémon were gone."

"Is that why Pikachu was his first Pokémon?" Serena asked, intrigued.

"Yes," Delia polished off the last bit of her coffee. "But if you ask me, he's very happy that he overslept that day. If he hadn't, this," she gestured to the mess around them. "Wouldn't have happened."

Serena looked confused. "How can you be sure?"

Delia was silent for a moment, trying to put her reasoning into words. She glanced out the window and looked at Ash again, face still washed over with the peaceful calm.

"I believe," she started. "That one thing leads to another. Everything starts off small and slowly starts to become more complicated and big. If you change even one step, or reverse it with another then you could forever change the outcome."

Serena was unsure on what to say to that. "So you mean that if Ash hadn't slept in that day, he would've gotten one of the other starter Pokémon and maybe not met any of us?"

"Exactly," Delia smiled brightly at the girl, making her blush slightly. "Any one thing could've been different but knowing Ash he wouldn't change any of it."

"Yeah," Serena's gaze wandered to the window and a small smile graced her lips. Delia couldn't help but smile to herself. She knew that look all too well. It was a look she had given Ash when she first held him.

"Do you know anything about gardening Serena?"

"Huh?" Serena was startled out of her accidental staring and incredibly confused by the random question. "Um... a tiny bit."

"Well," Delia stood and filled a new mug full of coffee. "Ash knows a thing or two. And I know he loves heavily sugared coffee." After stirring in the aforementioned ingredient, she handed it to the still confused girl. "Why don't you take that out to him and ask him How gardening is done."

"Huh?" Serena repeated, only to be ushered out the door by the suddenly over enthusiastic woman, a deep blush on her face.

Delia closed the door and went to the window again, watching as the red faced Serena approached Ash and handed him the mug. His usual happy-go-lucky grin back in place as he accepted.

Turning away with a smile brighter than the rising sun, Delia began clearing away the rest of the mess before beginning breakfast.

 **Part 2 coming soon.**


End file.
